


should be the last night we're apart

by marriottsmushrooms



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Late Night Driving, M/M, Road Trips, ikr it's unheard of, soft, soft!joshy au, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriottsmushrooms/pseuds/marriottsmushrooms
Summary: There's a moment of peaceful quiet, in which Josh listens to George's breathing, focuses on his own, and tries to match them.





	should be the last night we're apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shit 
> 
> I haven't posted in like 3 months and then I come back with this shit? Dick move 
> 
> Anyways here's a little something
> 
> I saw Joshys Instagram story once and he was in a car and I was like 'now this has potential'
> 
> I think I was drunk  
Always drink responsibly xox  
Anyways enjoy if possible xx
> 
> Ly
> 
> title from 'my, my, my' by troye sivan

The lights come in waves, washing over them, time after time. The sky is darker than dark, and Josh can barely see the dashboard in front of him when George drives between the light posts.

It reminds him of the movies. The car scenes, with the stars in the sky and the cacophony of colours exploding like paint against skin. It feels like there should be some slow indie music playing, soft guitar, gentle harmonies, a steady thumping iambic beat. The kind of music that Josh knows George's friend James writes.

Josh lets a yawn encompass his body for a moment, stretching his neck and sighing with a sharp huff of air. His eyes ache from lack of rest, and he feels like he could drop off at any moment. He supposes he could, but for some reason, he doesn't want to.

George somehow doesn't look tired. He has both hands on the wheel, knuckles flexed, the veins a little more prominent than usual. His dark eyes stay fixed ahead at the motorway, the occasional car or lorry rumbling by. He's staring at pairs and pairs of glowing red light, and like eyes they glare him down. George hums quietly, no tune, just little bursts to accompany his thoughts. It's just something he does- something Josh has picked up on.

Josh loves watching George when he drives. The concentration on his face, eyebrows furrowed just a little. If he's lucky, George's tongue will be poking out between his teeth ever so slightly. He's so beautiful, especially at night. The lights capture all of the high points in his face, and then mixed with the dark that swallows the rest of it, creates the most picturesque portrait of George.

He knows he's being watched. George glances to the side and smiles. Taking his hand off the gearstick, he slides it onto Josh's thigh, forefinger catching and sliding under the denim above the large rip across his knee. It's a minuscule gesture, but Josh just loves George's hands on him, anywhere. Josh leans forward, and presses his lips to the space behind George's ear.

"Almost back," George murmurs, and Josh wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so close. He nods, and settles back into his seat. He's so blissfully warm, the car and their body heat creating such a pleasant heat. George's hand, rubbing gentle circles into his skin makes him feel so tired, and so loved. It's times like these where he just shuts down. He's so quiet, which is such a change from the usual, incredibly loud Josh, but sometimes they both welcome the change.

"Hey, stay awake for me, baby," George speaks just a little louder, a little more firm. Josh sighs defeatedly, opening his eyes. "You won't sleep when we get back, otherwise. And I can't carry you in."

Josh hums, purely to alert George that he heard what he'd said, but his eyes shut again on instinct.

There's a moment of peaceful quiet, in which Josh listens to George's breathing, focuses on his own, and tries to match them.

"Okay. Go to sleep. Love you," George hums, his hand still planted on Josh's thigh. He doesn't take it off until he needs to, and then there's a cold patch on Josh's leg. He frowns, but as his eyes close, and as he feels his blissful reality fall away from him, the hand returns, and Josh smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Yeah, you. 
> 
> You better comment something for me to write right now or I'll be having words. Capiche?


End file.
